The Christmas Warehouse
by an abundance of feels
Summary: Oneshot, What happens when Magnus and Alec go shopping for Christmas decorations? Will Magnus convince Alec to join in with the festive season or will Alec remain unenthusiastic? Sorry i suck at summaries.


**Malec oneshot.**

**This is my first published work on this website. Happy Malec Day! Malec Day, December 20th is a day reserved to celebrating the ship Malec, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. They are characters from Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this work as they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**. . .**

"Magnus do we have to celebrate Christmas? It's a mundane tradition." Alec said in annoyance as he followed his glittery warlock through the make shift aisles of Christmas decorations. The warlock turned to face his boyfriend, knocking over a plastic santa. "You're lucky it wasn't glass" Alec responded as the round bellied man bounced at their feet. "Darling, you seem to be forgetting that I am Magnus Bane highest warlock of Brooklyn" he said, with a click of his fingers the decoration was returned to its position on the shelf. "To answer your question, we are celebrating Christmas because I like the idea of an excuse to kiss my boyfriend in doorways". Alec felt his cheeks heat up, Magnus smiled saucily at him, grabbed his hand, turned and led the way through the Christmas decorations.

"This one matches your eyes" Magnus cooed, holding the sparkly dark blue bauble up to Alec's face to match the tone. "We must buy a packet, what do you say darling?" Magnus suggested, Alec rolled his eyes and mumbled a "sure". The warlock pouted at the unenthusiastic man in front of him, "you need to be more festive" he said. "It's hard to be festive when you don't want to celebrate Christmas in the first place" Alec concluded. Magnus sighed and placed the packet of blue baubles in the already overflowing shopping bag. He then took Alec's hand in his, walked them over to the mistletoe lined wall and positioned both their bodies so they were directly under the mistletoe. "Oh look mistletoe" Magnus purred leaning in close to his boyfriend. "Mags there are people h-" but before Alec could finish Magnus had leaned forward and sealed the gap between the two men. Alec hummed into the kiss, Magnus becoming the only person in the world as his worries slipped away. The shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck as they continued to kiss. Magnus' free hand trailed up and down his boyfriend's back eventually finding the hem of Alec's black j11per. Alec gasped and pulled away as he felt the cold air where the skin was exposed, bringing him back to earth. Magnus rested his head on his boyfriend's forehead breathing hard, making no attempt to kiss Alec again or to move away. Alec looked at the warlock taking him all in, from his beautiful green cat-like eyes with flecks of gold encased in eyeliner and blue eyeshadow to the spiked, glitter infested hair. "I love you Alexander" Magnus whispered "I love you too" Alec replied.

"So, do you like Christmas now?" Magnus inquired moving away from Alec and taking his hand. "I can't say that I do but i can't say that I don't" Alec answered, "good, I'm beginning to rub off on you" Magnus stated happily. Alec simply shook his head and rolled his eyes in response. "Are you finished shopping?" Alec questioned, gesturing towards the already weighted bag. "Hang on sweet cheeks" Magnus replied "I just want a few more items". Alec sighed inwardly when he saw his boyfriend reach for some mistletoe. "one, two, three-" Magnus counted, "please tell me you are not getting mistletoe for every door in the loft" Alec said. "Yes I am and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Magnus said confidently, looking back at his boyfriend smiling slightly. "Wait, If you and Chairman Meow were under the mistletoe together you would have to kiss, wouldn't you?" Alec thought out loud. Magnus grimaced at the mental image forming in his mind. The shadowhunter chuckled at the response he won from his boyfriend. The spiky haired man poked his tongue out at his amused shadowhunter and then began to check if he had everything he desired. Once he had confirmed it Magnus exclaimed "let's go" handing Alec two bags that had appeared out of nowhere, turned and took long strides in his knee-high boots towards the cash register. "where did these bags come from?" Alec asked in surprise as he chased after his boyfriend who had acquired three more bags of his own. "They were sitting at home" Magnus admitted "I didn't want to carry all the bags while we were shopping". All conversation ceased when the pair reached the cash register, Magnus placed his bags on the counter and gestured at Alec to do the same. Once the women had finished checking the items out the price had racked up to a total of $1,462. Magnus paid the woman, handing her his credit card. As the two men were gathering up their bags the cashier caught Alec's eye, smiled and wished him and his boyfriend a Merry Christmas, Alec thanked her and wished her the same.

The cold air whizzed by Magnus and Alec causing their faces and hands to lose sensation as they walked the crowded, snow laden streets of New York. Alec asked Magnus if they could go home more quickly. In response the warlock flashed them and their bags to the loft. Magnus wandered into the kitchen in search of a glass of water leaving Alec and the scattered bags in the living room. Alec rummaged through the bags in an attempt to find the receipt. When he found it he saw scrawled writing on the thin paper, presumably written by the cashier at the warehouse. "Mags come here" Alec called, "what is it?" Magnus asked as he walked towards Alec. "Read this" Alec said as he handed the receipt to Magnus.

_Thank you for having the bravery to display affection to one another publicly, thank you for making me realise that it is okay to be yourself and thank you most of all for giving me the courage to hopefully come out to my family. I hope you have a safe and happy holidays._

Magnus turned towards his boyfriend wide-eyed and hugged him tightly. "We helped someone" Magnus whispered to Alec "we did" he replied. When the two men broke apart and looked at each other they realised that they both had tears of joy rolling down their cheeks.

**. . .**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. ❤**


End file.
